fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Queen Cup
The Star Queen Cup (スタークイーンカップ Sutā Kuīn Kappu) is the most influential audition at Shooting Star Academy. The high school version of the Star Queen Cup is the Shooting Star Queen Cup, which is even more influential and even harder than the Star Queen Cup. It is held every year. History The Star Queen Cup has always been a tradition in Shooting Star Academy. The first Star Queen Cup competition was held sometime in the mid-1990s. The winner got to live in the Star Queen Palace, which was finished just before the competition was held; the Star Queen Palace was under construction since the early-1980s. Both fans and idols alike look forward to the competition. Tickets for the Star Queen Cup start off being easy and inexpensive to get, but become more harder and more expensive as they begin to run out. Idols are known to train very hard for this competition because it is harder than most other auditions they ever tried out. Rules The Star Queen Cup is a way to determine who is the top idol out of all of the students of Shooting Star Academy. Anyone attending Shooting Star Academy's middle school can enter, but only 7 or 8 semi-finalists will be selected. 8 is the usual number, but the number can be reduced to 7 if the current Star Queen is eligible to win the position again that year. The 7 or 8 semi-finalists are selected from every entrant's solo performance. The 7 or 8 idols with the best solo performance are selected to move on to the semi-finals, where they face off with each other in order to find the finalists, who will face off against each other in the finals. The idols are judged based on their singing, dancing, outfit, the amount of appeals, passion, and energy. Whoever has the better performance in the finals wins the cup and is crowned the Star Queen. The newly crowned Star Queen will have a fancy silver sash with "Star Queen" written in gold cursive letters, a silver tiara with gems of the Star Queen's choice, and any color cape of the Star Queen's choice made from cotton and silk trimmed with white faux fur. Festivities The cup officially begins with an opening act, which is usually performed by one of the school's former champions who are now alumni of the academy, the current top idol, and/or the current top idol group. The next day, the competition portion of the cup starts, with each of the competitor's live performances being broadcast across Japan. They usually last until that night and the semi-finalists are calculated. The next day, the semi-finalists' lives from the day before are re-broadcasted. Then the semi-finalists all compete together to determine which one of them moves on to the finals. At the end of that live performance, the finalist(s) is/are announced. The idols have the whole next morning and afternoon to finish up their training and that night, the finals are broadcast, and the overall winner of the cup is announced. The winner is then crowned on live TV, gives a short victory/thank you speech, and gives a victory encore performance on stage, and the cup comes to a close. The next morning, a big party is held all around the school for the winner. The party consists of streamers, balloons, food, drinks, and desserts. After the party ends, the former and/or defeated Star Queen shows the new Star Queen around the Star Queen Palace with the maids and butlers who work there help the new Star Queen settle. Dresses The dresses required for the competition are rare dresses, premium rare dresses, fever dresses, Meteorite dresses, and Celestial dresses from any brand of the participant's choice. Rewards and Benefits Winning the Star Queen Cup has many rewards and benefits: *A higher idol ranking if not already in 1st place. *Living in the Star Queen Palace. *Bragging rights. *Servants in the Star Queen Palace. *Eating meals and snacks in the Star Queen Palace. *A special premium rare coord from the winner's brand of choice. *A special fever coord from the winner's brand of choice. *A special Meteorite dress from the winner's brand of choice. *A special Celestial dress from the winner's brand of choice. Known Participants *Gekijou Nakamura (Winner) *Naomi Inoue (Runner-up to Gekijou) *Miryoku Fujihana *Manami Hanae *Aimi Yamashita Trivia WIP Category:Competitions Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:User:Cure Wonder